5 years, and they never had a Naco
by cpneb
Summary: The title says it all.  This is for those we lost on 2001.09.11 and have lost since and will never forget.  Please read and review: all reviews get a response.


5 years, and they never had a Naco

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….). This is a strictly not-for-profit work that deals with a serious subject. The title says it all….

- - - - - - -

Kim Possible was bummed.

"What's wrong, KP," Ron, the always happy (even happier, now that they were more than friends) Ron Stoppable asked his favorite redhead.

"It's that time of year, and it's been five years, and I wonder if I could have done something."

"Whoa, KP, now wait a minute," and he reached over, took her head in his hands, and turned her face towards his. "Note the serious face: your website may say, 'I can do anything,' but you're not Him, and He couldn't do everything. Well, He could, but the free will thingy gets in the way, again.

"Why don't you come with me to Temple? Rabbi Katz said that he had something special to talk about, and I bet I know the topic."

- - - - - - -

(earlier in the day)

"Here it is, Rabbi Katz. I found the original posting from 5 years ago, and I traced down the author. He gave me permission to send this to you," Wade said, and he had some tears streaking down his face.

"Wade, are you crying?" Rabbi Katz was using his PCKam and talking to Wade from his office.

"Yes, Rabbi. This brought back some memories; I remember being sent home from school on that day and watching this on the news with my Mom and Dad and realizing that, even with my first PhD, there was nothing that I could do or have done to prevent it. Mom and Dad gave blood, but I was too young."

"Wade, you and Kim and Ron have done so much since then, I am sure that He understands," Rabbi Katz winked, and Wade laughed.

"Thanks, Rabbi. I hope you can use this."

"Oh, I know I can. I used it 5 years ago, and I know someone," he said, conspiratorially, "if she comes this week, that really needs to hear this," and he and Wade both laughed. "To quote her: Wade, you Rock!"

- - - - - - -

"I will be brief today. I found this on the Internet five years ago, and Wade helped me find it again this year, Rabbi Katz began. "Many of you knew someone from the camps in World War II, and I know that almost all of you never thought that 9/11 could happen. I know that all of you have been impacted in some way since then, and I know that some of you spend a lot of time keeping this from happening today," and he looked at Kim and Ron and Dr. Director. "Wade found the original author, an ITB.Svenska, and obtained permission for me to use this in any way that I desire; I can send this to you on email, if you wish."

"This is for all of the people who died that day and have died since then.

Rabbi Katz began to read:

- - - - - - -

I posted this on a board as a response to someone asking "Where was Gd while all of this was happening?" I've updated it since September 14….

He was where he always is:

He was in the cockpit with the pilots, comforting them as they realized they were dying and guiding them home.

He was in the cockpit with the terrorists, trying to dissuade them from their actions.

He was with His Son as they watched and wept for man's inhumanity to man.

He was in the controller towers, consoling those who could only watch and do nothing more than weep, as planes became missiles.

He was in the World Trade Center, guiding the injured, the rescuers, and then preparing to guide others home who knew they would not see their loved ones again.

He was with the couple in the building who, choosing not to be incinerated, held hands and jumped 80+ floors; he guided them home.

He was in the Pentagon (that's a shock for some!), guiding some to safety and guiding others home.

He was in the streets with the onlookers and the rescuers, guiding their hands and hearts to action.

He was with the Fire Chaplain who, knowing that he was in danger, removed his helmet to administer last rites to another; He guided him home.

He was in the television and radio broadcast booths, guiding and comforting those who reported these horrors to us.

He was in the office buildings and day care centers and homes of the loved ones soon to find out that theirs lives would be forever changed by loss.

He was in the mosques that were being attacked Tuesday night and Wednesday morning, weeping for the losses of those who did nothing but be different.

He was in the vehicles of those who damaged his houses.

He was in the heart of the lady who ordered the Royal Guard band to play the national anthem of the country that was founded by fighting against them over 200 years ago and fought with them to save their land in the 1940's.

He is in the hearts and minds of all leaders, attempting to guide them to a solution that will not require him to guide more home to His care.

He is in my heart now, guiding me to write positives instead of rants and raves that I'd rather do.

"Free will" sucks, doesn't it? But we got it, and now we have to make it work before we turn our entire planet into a glass sheet (atomic bombs can do that to the earth, you know…).

I believe in justice.

I believe in mercy.

I struggled today because I saw the frightened early-20s gentleman four offices down from mine who fears because he looks different and has a different set of beliefs (he attends a mosque, not a church or synagogue or a temple or…).

I believe in your right to be a heathen (your description, not mine).

I'll defend your rights.

Will you defend mine, as well?

- - - - - - -

"Dr. Director? What brought you to Temple tonight?" Ron asked. They had all gone to the Possible house: Ron, Kim, Ron's parents, Dr. Director. They all sat with Kim's parents and Rabbi Katz.

"Rabbi Katz phoned me and told me what her was going to read, and I needed to hear it again. Kim, did hearing that help you?"

"Help me with what?"

"Kimberly, I'm not an idiot, and I know what my agents go through on a daily basis. I know what they went through that day. You couldn't have stopped it."

"I guess you do know," and Kim looked down.

"I'll have to thank Wade for finding the author of that document," Dr. Director said.

It was quiet for a few minutes.

"So, who's up for some snakage?"

"RON!"

"What?"

"You always know the right thing to say," Kim smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Kim, look at it this way. None of those people ever had a chance to experience a Naco. How sick and wrong was that?"

- - - - - - -

A/N: It's been 5 years. I hope that this gave you something to think about. Have a Naco on me. Please read and review.


End file.
